Show Me (You Really Love Me)
Not as about Kid Ink's Show Me. "Show Me (You Really Love Me)" by The Cover Girls was featured in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night. Dancer What did Kitty was wearing: *Black hair (Brown glitter was only in Just Dance Now), similar to Diggin' in the Dirt *The Black Suit *Orange Glove Background *To Be Announced Background (maybe the agent background) So, The pictures appears (Pictures on dancers: Idealistic, So Glamorous, Walk This Way , Drop It Like It's Hot, Girlfriend, American Girl, We Speak No Americano, Mr. Saxobeat, Rock Lobster (P1), Holding Out For a Hero (Dancer only), The Fox (P1 and P3), Good Girl, You Make Me Feel..., California Gurls, Problem, Rasputin, Livin' La Vida Loca, Can't Hold Us, What You Waiting For?, Crucified, Black Widow, and Starships) Mashup Theme: Girl Power Dancers (No Repeats): *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' (JD:CR) *Danse (Pop Version) (JD2014) *Lights (JD:CR4) *Oh No! (JD4) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Wrong Side of Heaven (Sweat) (JD:CR) *On the Floor (JD4) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Funhouse (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling of Pieces) (JD2014) *Who R Who We R (JD4) *Problem (JD2015) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Daddy Cool (JD:CR) *Holiday (JD2) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Can't Get Enough (JD2014) *Part of Me (JD4) *American Girl (JD2014) *Venus (JD3) *Want U Back (JD4) *So What (JD4) *When Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *When Have You Been (JD2014) *Mas Que Mada (JD4) *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' (JD:CR) Party Master Mode *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' *Hippie Walk/Template/Calling The Flames/Cyber Man *Retro Running/Seatbelt/Puppet Self Control/New York Dance *Bulletcup Corner/Tip Toe/Sweety Charm/Fashionable Shake *Goalie Grind/Enjoy The Day/Fluo Clock/Dark Kid *This Way or That Way/Dust/Air Guitar/Pump Up Boy *Muscle Spare/Squat It Down/Cross Face/Old Time Head *Energetic Girl/Sharp Hands/All For Me/Cheery Jump *Football Boogie/Take It Or Leave It/Star Seeker/Princess *Rainbow/New York City Trust/'Best Day Of My Life'/'Cherry Pie' *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Rainbow/New York City Trust/No No No!/Rolling Hands *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Croco Night/Super Power/Unknown Song Switch/Unknown Song Switch 2 *Teleporter Shake/Bollywood/Get Me Up/Slow Motion Boy *Goalie Grind/Enjoy The Day/Fluo Clock/Dark Kid *This Way or That Way/Dust/Air Guitar/Pump Up Boy *Muscle Spare/Squat It Down/Cross Face/Old Time Head *Energetic Girl/Sharp Hands/All For Me/Cheery Jump *Football Boogie/Take It Or Leave It/Star Seeker/Princess *Rainbow/New York City Trust/'Beauty of Annihilation'/'Anywhere But Here' *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Rainbow/New York City Trust/No No No!/Rolling Hands *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Neon Robotics/Robot Speed Up/Unknown Song Switch/Unknown Song Switch 2 *I'm Out/Crazy Walk/Lean/Kick a Ball *Be The Wind/Happy Pushes/Disturbed Shake/Check My World *Silly Foot/Heartbeat Is Madness/Light Jumps/Keep Quillin *Crack Pumps/Puppet Creek/Salsa Man/Micey Girl *Be Sweet/Boston/Funny Mackenzie/Too Cool For You *Duck Dance/Hipster Looking/High was Low/Watch It *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' Community Remix *ZilliZucchini *BLUEBIRD606 *Garcia Boys *FaTCaT *dance2dancer *AldoJustCentrel *LocoPeople3246759 *lil twisited 1 (Asian Kid Gamer) *TexBlock *Hmate57 *Crazydaffy67 *AverageAsianDude *1MORERABBID *Tulioakar96 *MuffinThief123 *Lola's Studio *Add some people/youtuber here Battle Mode The dancer gonna battle on Left, Right The battle mode must be here. Apperence in the mashup "Show Me (You Really Love Me)" is featured in the following mashup *'Show Me (YRLM)' (Girl Power) *Lights (Ex-Girlfriend) *Legendary Lovers (Shamans and Mystric Princesses) *Strawberry Bubblegum (Ultra Climax (Black, Yellow, Green, and Blue) *Best Day Of My Life (Boys and Girls) *Beauty of Annihilation (Stack Of My Life Dancers) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Captions Here's some captions *Criminal Agent *Purr-tissue *Mega, Just Take Me *Swagger Cat *Funky Cat Gold Moves There Are 4 Gold Moves *Gold Move 1 & 2: Pat your face (Akin to Don't Drop That Thun Thun). Occurs When The Verses Begins. *Gold Move 3 & 4: Rub your right side of your hair. Trivia *This is a third song with a agent team on, First is The Master Blaster, Second is Come with Me Now. *The Dancer looks like Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. **However, It was appeared in the mashup and Party Master Mode (Except 4, 2014, 2015, CR1, CR2, and CR3). **It was remaded in Just Dance Now *When the song is over, The sound saying "What Do I Do Well Thanks for Asking, I Ring My Bell and I Like to Dance" and Arrest The Teddy Bear. **When She said "You're Under Arrest" after the bear saying "What Do I Do Well Thanks for Asking I Ring My Bell and I Like to Dance". *"Purr-tissue", and "Funky Cat" appears in Best Day Of My Life's Party Master Mode. *This song has a Party Master Mode. Gallery/Videos Category:Songs Category:Animal Dancers Category:80's